


Man I Feel Like A Woman

by KTRose



Category: A Passionate Woman (TV), Bella and the Boys (2004), FoxTrot, Mansfield Park (2007), Penny Dreadful (TV), Rab C Nesbitt (TV), Sally Lockhart - Philip Pullman, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV), True Love (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls' Night Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: A bit of singing, a bit of dancing, ready for a night out with the girls





	Man I Feel Like A Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts), [naturalblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalblues/gifts).



> Unashamedly name dropping as many Pipers as I could just for the swooning purposes of my TPP ladies

__ I'm going out tonight  
_ I'm feelin' alright _ _   
_ __ Gonna let it all hang out

 

Davina shimmied out of her bathroom doing her best Shania impersonation with a dash of pole dancing from the doorway. It was going to be a great night out with the girls. They were going out to celebrate Betty finally divorcing her loser husband. Lily would be there to get onboard with Betty in her “all men are bastards” rant. Thank the gods.

 

_ The best thing about being a woman _ _   
_ _ Is the prerogative to have a little fun _

 

Digging through her dresser Davina gave a longing look at the lacy blue Simone Perele lingerie set she had bought in preparation of reaching her goal. The hormone drugs had started to kick in but only 13 year old girls would be jealous of the small bumps that would eventually become her dream bosoms. It’ll have to be the fake boobs for a while longer yet.

 

_ We don't need romance-we only wanna dance _ _   
_ _ We're gonna let our hair hang down _

 

Hannah and Badger had both promised to be client free, so they could join in the fun. Davina knew she had to be looking extra fine next to those ladies. Which meant the only option was her dark chocolate velvet dress with a halter neck. With all the unwanted bits tucked away, the dress showed off everything nicely while still looking elegant.

 

_ I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel _ _   
_ _ Man! I feel like a woman! _

 

“Yeah Shania, you and me both.” Striking a Legally Blonde pose in the mirror, she really did feel like the woman she was born to be. Now if only Holly would take notice of her. Davina took a moment to swoon over thoughts of Holly’s shy eyes and devastating smile. If she had a dream girl it was definitely Holly, but she hadn’t worked up the nerve yet to ask Holly out. Maybe tonight it would happen.

 

Bella had drawn the short straw and was on babysitting duties, making Sally and Fanny the last two ladies to round out tonight’s party. They weren’t really to Davina’s taste, too prim and proper, but they were Betty’s friends and tonight that was the most important thing.

 

_ The best thing about being a woman _ _   
_ _ Is the prerogative to have a little fun _

 

Davina made sure she got to the bar early so she could secure a good table for them. There’s no way she’s going to let her friends be stranded at the bar, and have to put up with the lame pick up lines from David the bartender. He had been begging Davina for weeks to introduce him to Hannah. As if, gorgeous Hannah would be interested in his Scottish geekiness.

 

Spying a table becoming free, Davina was about to slide her way in when someone grabbed her hand.

 

“Oh Davina, I’m so glad you’re here. I thought I’d got the wrong day when I couldn’t find anyone.” Holly was clutching on to Davina’s arm as if her life depended on it. “Promise me you’ll stay with me all night.”

 

Davina unleashed her most seductive smile on Holly, “oh honey, that is a promise I can guarantee.”

 

_ Man! I feel like a woman! _

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a bit of spontaneous karaoke whilst dancing around the kitchen at work ... I just thought Davina would love this song.


End file.
